


MLP One Shots

by SalamanderGoo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: After The Best Gift Ever, F/F, Future Fic, Hearth’s Warming Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smolder is a fashion journalist, Soft Love, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Just some one shots!  Most of these are inspired by a discord chat I’m in!





	1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy sang softly as she worked about her cottage, the lights glowing softly as she felt the breeze blowing through the slightly cracked open door. “Oh dear...” Hearth’s Warming was tomorrow, and she’d gotten home from Twilight’s castle just a few minutes ago, and wanted to get all the animals settled for the night. Though Rascal the raccoon was wide awake and crunching on a few apples in her kitchen.

She giggled as she thought back to the evening she’d had. The Winterzilla was a lovely gift from her best friends, and an absolute sweetheart. He was staying in Twilight’s castle until Fluttershy could get him a place at her sanctuary. 

As Fluttershy went to pull the door shut, she noticed a flash of magic, shivering as she pushed the door all the way open. “Hello?”

“My darling!” A dark blue alicorn stepped out of the darkness, her mane and tail ever flowing. “I was hoping you would not be asleep yet!” Luna leaned down to nuzzle her about to Fluttershy’s affectionately.

“Luna!” Fluttershy’s expression broke into a grin as she leaned closer. “You didn’t tell me you were visiting!”

“Well, I wanted to surprise my favorite marefriend.” Luna grinned as she was let into the cottage.

“Your only marefriend I hope.” Fluttershy giggled as she closed the door, securing it. “Would you like tea? I was thinking of making myself a cup before bed.”

“That would be lovely. It is quite chilly this evening.”

“Didn’t you teleport yourself here?” Fluttershy trotted to the kitchen, petting Rascal as she passed.

“Well, yes, but Celestia always insists in stronger wards around the holiday season. Thus, we can not teleport from castle grounds.” She took off her scarf, following Fluttershy to the kitchen. “My sister is worried about possible attacks.”

“Well, you’re safe here.” She giggled. “I’d say Harry the bear can protect us, but he’s hibernating.” She smiled as she heated the water. “Rascal can keep us protected for now. And there’s a sweet fox who likes to visit in the winter sometimes! Her name is Blueberry and she’s a sweetie.”

Luna smiled as she leaned down to greet Rascal. “So how was your Hearth’s Warming Eve, my darling?”

“Oh, it was lovely! My friends and I did a fun Hearth’s Warming helper. I... admittedly wasn’t able to get a very good gift for Rainbow, but she and Discord got me the most lovely gift! They caught a Winterchilla, and he’s just a sweetie! I’m going to help him make a home.”

Luna smiled as she watched Fluttershy pour out the tea, using her magic to hold the mug Fluttershy offered. “That sounds wonderful. My sister and I shared a lovely dinner today, and Starswirl joined us. There is a gala tomorrow, so she must attend that, but I am free tomorrow if you...?”

“Well, I’m visiting my parents and brother, but I’m sure they’d be thrilled to have you join us!” Fluttershy set her mug on the table after taking a sip. “Would you be interested?”

“I would be honored to meet your family, my love.” Luna grinned brightly, gently bumping her head against Fluttershy’s. “For now, however, I am content to just be with you.”

“Of course.” Fluttershy giggled. “Finish your tea and then we can head to bed.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Luna used her magic to reveal a box she’d left by the door. “Happy Hearth’s Warming, love.” She opened the box and wrapped Fluttershy in a soft blanket with deep blues and soft yellows wound together in a lovely plaid.

Fluttershy gasped. “Oh Luna! I love it!” She leaned up to kiss her, smiling happily.

Luna kissed back, smiling too. “I was hoping you might.”

Fluttershy carefully put their mugs away and beamed, gently leading Luna to her bed, switching off the lights. Once in bed, Luna wrapped a big, warm wing around Fluttershy, drawing her nearer. Fluttershy’s face pressed gently into Luna’s chest, and she smiled, getting comfy. “Good night. I love you, Luna.”

“I love you too, darling Fluttershy.” She kissed her head, laying down completely. And while the air outside was cold, the cottage was filled with warmth and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallus finds himself feeling blue as the holidays approach, and his partners do their best to make him feel better and a little less alone.

Evening was falling over Vanhoover as Gallus sat by the window, wrapped in a cozy blanket. The house was a little chaotic as his partners worked to get themselves ready. With the winter pressing down on Equestria, they were all eager to go home to their families, and Gallus couldn’t help but to feel a little... left out.

“Gallus, have you seen my knitted hat?” Ocellus was buzzing around the living room.

“It’s in the bedroom. I think Smoulder borrowed it for something.”

“Thanks!” She smiled at him as she flew off to their big bedroom.

Gallus let out a long sigh as he drank his hot chocolate. “Griffin boyfriend is upset!” Yona sat down next to him, leaning against him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not upset Yona. You know how I get around the holidays.” He shrugged, but cozied up to her anyway.

“Want to come to Yakyakistan? Yak family will love you! Yaks best at love!”

That got a slight laugh. “It’s sweet of you, but no. I’m okay. Besides... Yakyakistan might be a... bit much for me.”

He looked up as Smolder came down the stairs, talking with Silverstream. “And Rarity’s winter collection should be fantastic as always. But I’m curious about some new up and coming designers, you know?”

Silverstream nodded. “Yeah! And you’re doing an article on who?”

“Pistachio. Rarity told me that he’s promising.” She shrugged. “Should be a good article.” She set her bag down, looking over at Gallus and Yona. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Griffin boyfriend is upset!”

“Not upset,” Gallus sighed.

Smolder frowned. “I’d invite you to come to the dragon lands with me but... I haven’t even told any of them about my job. Let alone dating... well, non-dragons.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll find a way to keep myself entertained.”

Silverstream grinned. “You can come with me! My family would love you!”

“I... don’t think I’d do very well in the ocean, Silv. It’s a nice offer, though.” He accepted her gentle kiss on the cheek.

Silverstream nodded, squeezing herself between Yona and Gallus. “Well, that’s okay!” Yona giggled happily, bumping her head gently against Silverstream’s.

Sandbar came downstairs, carrying his bag in his mouth. “Oh, am I missing a window cuddle party?”

Smolder snorted. “Something like that. Ocellus still upstairs?”

Sandbar nodded. “She’s... stressed.”

“Of course. It’s the holidays after all. Plus the long flight to the hive tomorrow is going to have her on edge.”

Sandbar nodded. “Everyone else packed up?”

“Yeah.” She nodded as she reached up to take the little bows off of her scales. Smolder glanced over at the others before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Invite Gallus to go to Ponyville with you. He’ll get lonely if he’s alone.” She stood up fully. “I’m gonna go make dinner. Silv, do you want to help?”

“Yes!” Silverstream shot up excitedly, hurrying into the kitchen after her.

Sandbar scooted into the space left behind by Silverstream, smiling at Gallus. “Hey.”

“Hi Sandbar.” Gallus shifted so he could wrap a wing around him. Yona decided to wander off and get cozy by Ocellus.

“So, no plans, right?”

“Yep. We’ve gone over this.”

“Well, I think you should change those plans and come with me to Ponyville.”

“Why?” Gallus frowned. “I don’t want to intrude or-“

“Woah, babe, you won’t be intruding. You’re family! My parents wanted me to invite all of you, but the others are going to their families. And I thought you’d like to be with a family. And besides, it’s Ponyville. If you get uncomfortable, you can take a walk or find one of our old teachers, you know?”

Gallus slowly nodded. “Yeah... it could be nice.”

“Go get some stuff packed then! We leave at 8 tomorrow morning.” Sandbar stood up and pressed a kiss to Gallus’s beak with a grin. 

He laughed and nodded, smiling as he headed upstairs. Sandbar grinned and headed to the kitchen to tell the others the good news.


End file.
